Wildfire
History Early Life "..My connection to things is unlike any other, my connection with things, people..is deep far beyond any love connection." Wildfire (Marie "Mary" Lethington) is from an alternate future Earth that is known as Earth-811. Marie, who was only a child when the Sentinels caused destruction on Earth-811. As a child, it seemed Mary's psychic abilities developed on a molecular level, as it seemed the baby was able to reach out to Rachel Summers, seconds before her parents were killed by Sentinel's. When Kitty said the words that caused Rachel to project herself back through time, Mary's mind was projected into Rachel's, and somehow Mary's mind and body were transported into the past of the mainstream reality with Rachel. When Rachel held Mary, she felt it was her responsibility to take care of her, but she had no idea how. After reading her mind, and finding out her name Rachel had taken Mary and wrapped her in a pink cloth. Then after writing on a card Mary's new name, which had been Mary "Kate" Summers she then took Mary, and placed her on Muir Island, at the door of the Mutant Research Center, founded by Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Mary had now grown up on the northern coast of Scotland. When she was younger, she was told by Moira that her mother cared for her, and explained that it was hard to understand exactly why she had left her, but she did it to protect her. Though Moira hadn't know Rachel wasn't Mary's actual mother, Mary is under the belief that she is, being that her last name is Summers. While still young, Mary knew it was safe not to wander around the facility, according to Moira it had been safer that she remained in her room, though Moira knew this would cause future problems. She knew that if Mary hadn't interacted with the world, and other children her age, she would grow up to experience problems, and she hadn't wanted that. One night Mary had been lying in bed, when she had a nightmare, of an explosion. When her screams were heard by Moira, she quickly rushed to Mary. Mary's mind reached out to the criminals of the facility, and she had unconsciously erased their memories, and then rendered them into a mentally induced coma. The sirens in the facility had gone off, and while Mary had awoken, her eyes were rapidly moving, indicating she had a night-terror. Moira ordered Mary to stay in her room and hide under her bed. Moira walked out of the girl's room and shut the door behind her. Moira had walked down the stairs, into her laboratory, only to find most of the criminals unconscious, seemingly dead. Mary had been worried and afraid when Moira hadn't come back instantly. She walked out of her room, clutching her teddy bear to her chest, and walked down the hall in her pajamas. She was then grabbed by Wolfsbane and screamed. But Rahne calmed Mary, promising that she wouldn't hurt her. While then trusting her, Rahna guided Mary back to her room. By time Moira had returned, Rahne was sitting at the edge of Mary's bed, reading her a bed-time story, and by that time she had seen that Mary was asleep. Stable Grounding A week after the incident Moira contacted Charles Xavier and explained to him what happened and that she needed his help. Charles had transportation to the Facility by Moira that following morning. She then introduced Mary to Xavier and explained that he was there to help Mary with her headaches, and nightmares. Mary was afraid at first, but Xavier promised her that it wouldn't hurt, and she would be fine. Mary was then sent back to her room, while Xavier and Moira had gone to her laboratory. Xavier used his telepathy to heal the minds of the criminals who were placed in the mental coma. After he had finished, he had gone to Mary's room and Mary was eager to invite Xavier to have a tea party with her, and her bears. Xavier accepted the kind offer and played with her. After, Xavier had entered Mary's mind and placed mental walls into her mind to block her telepathic abilities. While in her mind, he had seen her past, and how she had arrived on this Earth. Two months later, Xavier arranged for Rahne to join the institute, and offered for Mary to come, but Moira denied the request, instead, she allowed Mary to go along with Rahne and Xavier to tour the Xavier Institute and say goodbye to Rahne. After seeing the Xavier Institute Mary returned back to the center. Ohh here she comes! When Mary turned twelve, it had been seven years until she had seen Rahne, and when Rahne returned to the center for a visit, she was very excited. Within those years, Xavier had been coaching her on her telepathy and teaching her to control her powers. When Rahne came to Scottland, they were allowed to leave the center to go shopping, and she told Rahne about how her life was. That night, while they were all in bed, Mary had awoken to the sound of howling, and she had risen from her bed and peered out the window. While unable to go back to sleep, she had put on a night-robe and had sneaked out of the lab. She walked near the water and glared at the water from above. She remained outside for quite some time until deciding it had been time she returned back to the lab before Amoira had awakened. It was then that she was attacked by a wolf-like creature, and tackled to the ground, and she began screaming. She raised her arms while the creature attempted to bite at her face, before biting into her neck, and other places along her body. Through this fear, she used her telepathy and caused pain to the animal, and it had run off. Mary was lying there on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood, while she was beginning to die. Before Mary would take her last breath, the Earth had given her an infinite source of life energy, that nearly immortalized her, and healed her wounds. A fraction of the Earth's was drawn into her, and worked its way repairing her body, and served as an entity. Mary had then passed out from exhaustion, and Moira found Rahne a few feet away from her. Rahne's naked body was on the ground and covered in blood. She then spotted Mary, who was surrounded by blood as well. Moira rushed over to Mary, and examined her body, finding no physical wounds. She had then called Charles Xavier. Once getting Mary and Rahne inside in the lab, she had placed them in beds in the infirmary. Rahne was the first to awaken, and shocked by what had happened. Moira was there to calm her down, and it wasn't until soon after that Mary had woken up. While in the mind of the creature, Mary had known it was Rahne, and when she saw her, she freaked out and told her to stay away. Rahne stepped forward wanting to help her, but then she used her telepathy to paralyze Rahne, while then running off. While trying to get away, she ran into Xavier. State Of Mind After the incident, she had gone to the Xavier Institue to cope with what happened, as well as to discover these newfound abilities. While there, she felt this connection to plant life, and the ground, that was like no other. She described the connection to be like breathing. When she turned thirteen, Xavier had died and she was devastated with deep grief, after being unable to remain at the Institute; it is a constant reminder of the destruction, she returned to Scottland, though it is known that she attended his funeral, as well as Moira. When she returned to Scottland, Rahne had been long gone, and though she felt bad about it, she couldn't get over what had happened to her. She remained in Scottland, while learning more capabilities with her powers, and had aged fifteen. Season 4A Powers Telepathy: Mary can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her Telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Mary's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy to which she can generate psychic manifestations of past events that even psi-resistant can see. Telekinesis: Mary possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, create force fields and fire concussive psionic force blasts. By using her telekinesis to levitate herself, Wildfire can fly at incredible speeds. Mary was able to fly in space without any additional help but her telekinesis, and levitate an entire city. She can sustain shields that can withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, Mary can control things at a sub-atomic level. * Psychokinetic Manifestations: Mary can form psychokinetic manifestations of a Phoenix, Swan, Claws, a Wolf. By psychic energy, and she does this by manipulating molecules around her in which they look real or on fire.'' '''Psychometric-Chronokinesis: Mary possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Mary's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Mary can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. * '''''Chrono-Shield: the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting his from changes in the timeline, * Psychometric Projections: ability to mentally project past events. * Chronoskimming: Chronoskimming allows Mary to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis ''Wildfire-Entity: ''Mary absorbed a echo of the earths life energy, and it called it self an entity her the echo. It then bonded with her, as it enhanced her abilities, made her immortal, to aging. She can still be harmed, but cannot die, the entity named it self after her code-name, aka Wildfire. * Mary is physically, emotionally, and/or mentally in sync with nature, which allows her to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with natural order. A naturally tree falling or predator catching their prey in a nearby forest would be felt by Mary, leaving her feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened. Equipment&Etc Rachel left Mary a suit, that she formed from the molecular's of a old pair of clothes she had, it's a "Custom suit." Mary usually uses her telekinesis/psychokinesis energy to blow devistating blast from her hands, feet, and body. Mary can't lift a dime/quarter, but is capable of smashing a mountain.